Rocky Past and Happy Future by KyYaoiLover
by KyYaoiLover
Summary: Emma, one of three best friends of Double D moves to Peach Creek. Kevin's feelings are growing stronger for the smart dork since Emma has arrived. Though the only way for Kevin to get into Double D's heart is to learn of his pass with Emma when he wasn't at the cul de sac with everyone. KevEdd! Emma by Me Nat by C2ndy2c1d Ed Edd n Eddy characters by Danny Antonucci
1. Emma's Arrives

Third POV

Edd's past comes into question once his other long time best friend (Other then the other Ed's) Emma Libra comes to Peach Creek to go to Peach Creek High for her last year of High School. Kevin's feelings for Edd are growing stronger even with Emma around. He'll have to get her approval which means Edd's and her pass will come into question. Will Kevin win Emma over to win Edd's heart? KevEdd Love!

The cul de sac was filled with high school kids pf Peach Creek High. It was a week before school was to start again for them. All the kids messed around throwing water balloons and shooting water guns at each other, while except for one of the three Ed's. Edd sat reading and watching the others mess around on the last week before school.

"Double D come play with us," Nazz the blonde cheerleader says standing in front of Edd.

Edd looked up to see Nazz wet and holding one of the many water guns. He shook his head at her before speaking.

"Oh no! Nazz I can't I am waiting for someone that is coming to see me," Edd says smiling a gabby tooth smile up at the girl.

"Oh really? Who?" she asks before a roar of an motorcycle engine echoed in the air.

Everyone looked down to see a green bike heading towards the cul de sac. Edd stood up watching the bike carefully as it came to a stop in the drive way to his house. He raised a brow in confusion about the bike. 'Who is that?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Edd's POV

The green motorcycle came to a complete stop before shutting off their engine. I watch the rider hands headed towards their helmet. They lifted it off showing wavy golden-red hair falling around their shoulder softly. The rider open her eyes to showing her violet eyes looking over towards me as she got off her bike.

"Greetings Eddward," she says smiling at me making my heart leap with joy.

"EMMA!" I yell running past Nazz and everyone else.

I ran into her open arms and pulled as close as I could without hurting her or me. She hugs me closer as the others surrounded us.

"Oh Eddward I've missed you my little nerd," Emma says pulling away to look at me.

"I have also missed you Emma," I says smiling showing my gap.

I could feel the others staring at us making me feel shy and uncomfortable. I squirmed in Emma's arms until she let go.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your friend's Eddward?" she asks smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh How have I could forget? Everyone this is Emma Libra one of my three best friends before I moved here," I say looking at everyone.

"Hello nice to meet y'all," she says smiling.

"Hi I'm Nazz, this is Rolf," she says pointing at the son of shepherd.

Emma waved at them before looking next to them.

"I'm Kevin and this guy is Nathan," he says pointing next to him.

"But you can call me Nat, nice ass," he says smirking at her.

"I will if you stop looking t my ass, Nat," she say sternly.

He put his hands up and smirked at Emma as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm Johnny and this Plank," he says smiling at her.

She nodded and looked at the two younger teens.

"I'm Sarah and-" "I'm Jimmy," he says cutting her off.

Emma laughed and smiled at the two young teens. I smiled until I notice Ed and Eddy in the back.

"Emma, these are my other two best friends Ed and Eddy," I say pulling her with me to the back.

Ed smiled down at us as Eddy looked up at us annoyed.

"Hello Ed and Eddy," she says smiling at them both.

"Your pretty," Ed says bring Emma into a hug.

"Thank you Ed," she says laughing.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I watch the dork cling to the wavy golden-red hair girl named Emma. She was pretty like the tall Ed said. I smiled watching the smart dork smiling bigger showing his cute gap.

"Emma I almost forgot, may I ask why your down here?" the dork asks.

"Oh my little Edd you don't want me here?" she asks messing with him fake pouting.

"Oh no! Emma I'm quite thrilled that your here, but I usually visit you," he says blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm joking, I'm here because I'm going to school here for my last year with you," she says smiling huge.

I swear I could see Double D's smiling grow so huge I was afraid that it hurt him.

"R-Really?" he asks trying to hold in his enjoyment.

"Yes!" she says smirking watching him with amusement.

Double dork jumped up and down which was so out of his character. Everyone eyes widen to see the soft-spoken, smart Edd jumping up and down in enjoyment.

"YAY!" he yells hugging Emma once again.

She laughed and hugged Double D once again.I felt someone elbow my rib making me glare at my teal hair friend beside me.

"Ow! That hurt dude," I whisper angrily at him.

"Your staring again," Nat says smirking at me.

I rolled my green eyes at him before crossing my arms. I looked back over at Double D to see him still smiling. I smiled at the sight of the dork so happy.


	2. Morning! It's School Time!

Third POV

The last week of summer has come to an end. Eddward was more then ready for school. He was also excited that his third last best friend was finally going to school with him. The whole week he was either hanging with Ed and Eddy while Emma hanged with Nat and Kevin or she was over at his house spending the night with him.

'RING!' Edd's alarm clock finally went off telling him it was time to get ready for the first day of school. Edd sat up and smiled as his phone went off. He grabbed it off his nightstand to see 'Emma' on the screen.

"Morning Emma," he says smiling bigger.

"Good Morning Eddward, do you want a ride to school?" she asks.

"Um...Are we taking your motorcycle?" he asks nervously.

"Yes we will, since my mom is using my car to get to work," he could hear her say.

"Oh...um I don't know Em. Is it safe?" he asks scared.

"Yes Eddward it is, Kevin helpped me fix my bike so everything is wroking smoothly," she says sounding annoyyed.

* * *

Edd's POV

I could feel a ping of jealousy run through me. I wasn't jealous that Emma was hanging out with other people, but I was jealous cause I couldn't hang around Kevin like she can.

"Edd?" I hear Emma's voice say in concern.

"Oh um sorry I was thinking," I say shaking the jealousy out of my head.

"About him?" she asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

"You'll have to talk to him soon Edd, but anyways I'm taking you to school," she says, "so get ready Edd."

"That's unneassary Em I could-" "No! Get ready I'll see you in thirty," she says cutting me off before hanging up.

I sighed and set my phone down on my nightstand. I got out of bed an made it then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I took off my hat an set on the counter and looked at the mirror. I could see my scar that I got a few years ago.

"Who will ever love that?" I say softly touching the scar.

I shook my head before stripping out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I wash every inch before getting out to grab my towel.

"What to wear?" I ask myself looking in my closet.

I chose gray skinny jeans, a button-up shirt, and a green vest to put of over the button-up. I quickly got dressed and placed a clean hat after I brushed my black-blonde hair. I grabbed my bag then head downstairs to get breakfest and to make my lunch for school. I came into the kitchen to see a sticky note on the frigde.

'Dear Eddward,

Your Father and I shall be gone for two weeks on bussiness trip. Emma shall be staying over since her mother will be coming with me on the trip. Please don't forget to do your chores and keep an eye on Emma. Love you!

Your loving Mother'

I sighed before throwing the note away. It didn't surprise me that my parents we're gone again. They're never home not even since Emma has been here. Though Emma's mother hasn't been home either. Their house was put together by a company her mother called. I open the frigde to see my first day lunch already made since it had a note from Father. 'Have a great first day. Love Father'

"Well at least they were thinking of me this time," I say pulling it out and went to the cabent.

I pulled out cereal then moved to another cabent to get a bowl. I poured the cereal into the bowl before going to the frigde to get the milk. I poured it into the bowl as the door bell went off. I mummbled under my breath 'Who's at the door?' and headed to the door.

"Hurry up Edd its hot out here," I hear Emma's voice through the door.

"Hold on Emma," I say before opening the door.

Emma stood there her wavy golden-red hair sitting softly on her shoulders. Her violet eyes shining brightly at me. I looked at her outfit to see her in black skinnies, green tank-top, black boots and her favorite black leather jacket.

"Almost ready to go?" she asks smiling.

"Yes, let me eat my cereal and go brush my teeth," I say smiling back and moving to let her in.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I yawned as I stepped out of the bathroom. I headed towards my room and got dressed. I ran downstairs and went looking for cereal to eat. As I ate I could hear Emma and Nat talking outside. I went to the window to see they heading to Double D's house.

"I'll see at school Nat," Emma say leaning her bike on its kickstand.

"Alright, tell the cutie I say morning," Nat says before crossing the street to my house.

I sighed before heading to the door to open it still eating my cereal. I open to see Nat was about to knock on it.

"Well good morning Kevin," he says a little to happy then anyone should be.

"Dude, its to early to be so happy," I say heading back into the kitchen to put my dirty bowl in the dishwasher.

"Aww is Kevy tired," he says poking my side.

I pushed him back and grabbed my bag. I headed towards the garage to my motorcycle.

"Well Kevin I'll see you at school with Nazz," Nat says heading out my garage.

"Alright se yeah," I say moving my bike out of the garage.

I closed it then turned to see Emma and Double Dork walking to Emma's bike.

"It's safe Eddward I promise," I hear Emma say.

"I don't know Emma," the dork says clinching his bag.

"Hey Emma! Morning Dork!" I yell get both of their attenions.

"Oh Hey Kevin," Emma calls back smiling, "Off to school?"

"Yeah," I say smiling.

:G-Good M...Morning K-Kevin," the dork studders smiling shyly.

I smiled at him as Emma got on her bike. She grabbed her extra helment heading it to the dork.

"Well see you guys at school," I say getting on my bike putting my helment on.

I could hear Edd finally sighing and getting on the bike then yelping as Emma started her bike. I smirked starting my bike speeding out of the drive way racing with Emma down the road. I could hear the dork yelling at Emma to slow down, but was being drown out by the bikes and her laughing.


	3. Schedule Time!

Third POV

The three finally made it to school alive and scared( only Edd). Emma laughed loudly as she turned off the engine of her bike.

"That was very unnecessary Emma," Edd says upset, "We've could of gotten hurt."

"But we didn't, now did we Double D?" Emma asks smirking taking off her helmet.

"No we didn't, but-" "No but's Edd your fine," Emma says cutting Edd off.

Edd sighed taking off the helmet he was using and gave it to smiles and heads inside following after Kevin.

"Wait up!" Edd cries running after his wavy golden-red hair friend.

"Come on dork so we can get our schedules," Kevin calls smirking at the smaller teen.

* * *

Edd's POV

"I'm coming," I say trying to catch up with the two.

Even though Emma was 5' 6", big *cough* breast, and curved waist. She still could walk faster then me and I'm 5' 8". Kevin I understand why he could walk faster he has longer legs then Emma and I also being 6 feet tall.

"I hope why have at least one class together Double D," Emma says grabbing my arm.

"I as well Emma," I say smiling down at the two inch shorter girl.

"Hey Emma, did you sign up to get off periods?" Kevin asks looking down at us.

"Yeah, fourth and eight," she says looking up at him, "What about you?"

"Same, but I'll have to come back for practice for football," he says smiling.

"And you Edd?" Emma asks looking up at me.

"I have two off periods as well, but I think-" "No you have enough credits for the both of us Eddward," Emma says cutting me off.

* * *

Kevin'sPOV

"She's right Dork, you need to chill once in a while," I say looking down at him.

He blushed and looked down at the floor. I smirked as we entered the gym to get our schedules.

"Yay! We have video game tech together Edd," Emma says jumping up and down.

"Emma please you shouldn't be doing that with your um...-""Big tits, he's right Emma your drawing attention to us," I say cutting the dork off.

"Oh right," she says looking around seeing people staring at us, "Sorry I forget."

"It's forgot Emma and yes you did," Edd says shaking his head at her.

She laughs and pokes Edd's cheek before grabbing my schedule from my hands.

"You have all core classes with me Kevin," she says smiling.

"I do?" I ask confused.

"Kevin is correct you do? I thought you were getting into AP?" Edd asks making me more confused.

"Eddward I may be as smart as you, but I want a break from all the work," she says crossing her arms.

So she as smart as the dork? That's surprising since I thought only Nat could almost match Double D's smartness?

"Wait your has smart as he is, but your taking regular classes like me?" I ask Emma confused.

"Yes, I am Kevin," she says smiling sweetly, "But unlike Edd I don't flout my smarts."

I stood there shocked that Emma was as lazy as Nat when it came to school.

"But I do take online college classes to make up for not getting into AP," she says making the dork clap.

"Really? Well at least your doing that," he says smiling big showing his cute little gap.


	4. Bullies!

Sorry about the chapters before I know nothing intersing is going on. So let's finally get things really started, shall we?

* * *

Third POV

School has been in for almost two weeks now and Edd isn't feeling any pressure. He had already done the school work for the next month. Edd hangs with Ed and Eddy every chance he can get, but he is surprised that Emma hangs with him at school. She became popular like he thought she would. She was beautiful and very smart, but her personality always caught people.

"She's to sweet," Edd mumbled to himself at his locker.

He sighed and grabbed his AP English book then closed the locker. He was about to walk away from it until someone pushed him against the lockers hard.

"Well look its that faggot," the jock named James says glaring down at him.

* * *

Edd's POV

"G-Greetings J...James, h-how can I h...help you?" I asks scared out of my mind.

"Well dork, I need you to do my English project for me," he growls at me, "It's due Monday."

With that he pushed a paper in my chest, but before he could leave Emma was there. Oh boy! She was pissed!

"Well Hello James," she hisses at him, "Shouldn't be with the other jocks?"

"H-Hey Emma," he says nervously, "I should be, but-" "But you wanted to mess with my best friend, because he's a nerd," she growls cutting him off.

"W-Well...I," James was scared of a girl only 5' 6".

"If I was you I would take your paper and leave before I cut your pretty little dick off and shove it in your mouth for you," she hisses causing James' eyes to widen by her comment.

She took a step forward making James run for the hills. I frowned looking over at Emma.

"I'm sorry, I know you can take care of yourself," she says staring at me saddly.

"N-No its fine Em," I say smiling weakly at her.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I came around the corner to see James running past me.

"Dude, where's the fire?" I ask laughing.

"D-Dude that Emma chick," he says scared, "Is scary."

I look at him weird before shaking my head.

"Dude she harmless," I says smiling at him.

"No she isn't, she said she would cut off my dick and put in my mouth if I mess with the smart dork again," he says shaking.

My eyes widen at what he told me. Emma always seemed to be a sweet girl when the dork was around.

"Dude your crazy," I tell him, "I'll talk to her at lunch."

"Whatever dude, I'll get that dork back for having her stick up for him," with that James headed down the hall.

'Not while I'm around you wont bitch,' I thought heading towards the dork and Emma.

"Hey Kev," Emma says smiling up at me.

"Hey Em, Hey Double Dork," I say smiling at them both.

"G-Greetings Kevin," Edd says smiling weakly at me.

"What happen with James, Emma?" I ask looking down at the wavy golden-red hair girl.

"I don't know what your talking about Kev," she says smirking.

'RING!' "You better tell me at lunch Emma," I say before waving at her.

"I will Kev now let's go, come on Edd before your late," with that we headed down the hall to our classes.


	5. Memories Coming Back

_Third POV_

_Edd felt like Emma didn't trust him enough to protect himself. 'I've protected you once Em,' Edd thought walking into his AP English. He turned back to see Emma waving at him with the most beautiful smile that could make any men heart jump, but to Edd it didn't. He didn't like Emma that way not since he was little just like with Nazz, he once had crushes for both, but faded away._

_"I'll see you after third to head home," Emma says smiling at her best friend._

_"Alright Em, see you then," Edd says smiling at her, "By your locker, right?"_

_"Yuppies! I'll be waiting," she says before turning to walk to her class._

_"See you later Double Dweeb," Kevin says smiling at the sockhead boy._

_"Y-Yes, Kevin see you later," with that both left Edd standing in the doorway._

* * *

_Edd's POV_

_'God! Could I sound any dorkier?' I thought to myself walking full into the classroom._

_"Hello Eddward," Mrs. Mary says smiling at me._

_"Greetings Mrs. Mary," I says smiling back at her before heading to my desk in the front row._

_Mrs. Mary was very pretty. She had curly blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes to go with it. She reminded me off Goldy Locks with her looks. She was very peit in size, but had some cruvse on her. _

_I sighed and crused my peit body. I was still smaller in size then the others. I had more of a woman's body then a man. I wasn't cruvey enough for anyone to notice, but I was a little more cruveier then guys should be. That was thanks to my mother and her lovely genes. My black-blonde hair came from someone on my father's side of the family, so I hid it under my hat ever since I was little. Only a few years ago have I stopped taking my hat off around the other Ed's._

_"If they only knew why," I whispered not noticing standing beside me._

_"If they only knew what Double D?" a voice asks scaring me to death._

_"Oh my! Nathan would you please not do that," I say swatting at him._

_"Ha-ha Sorry Edd I didn't mean to," he says laughing, "I thought you saw me."_

_"Well Nathan I didn't if you haven't notice," I say looking away from the Teal hair boy beside me._

_"Call me Nat, Double D," he says slightly annoyed, "You usually don't zone out."_

_I looked up at him with wide eyes. 'I usually don't, do I?' I thought still staring at him._

_"I guess I'm slightly off today," I say looking down at my desk._

_"Is everything alright Edd?" I hear him ask as I fade back into the past._

* * *

_Edd's Memory_

_'Leave me alone!' Emma screamed as loud at she could._

_I ran faster to get to the wavy golden-red hair girl. She was only 11 and I was 12 since my birthday was a few months before her's._

_'I'm coming Emma!' I yelled turning the corner to see Emma on the ground with three guys around her._

_I felt my blood boil as I watched one grab at her. She screamed in pain as he pulled her to her shakey feet._

_"P-Please l...leave m-me alone,' she cried pleading with the guy._

_'You've should of thought before you spook nerd,' the guy holding her said._

_I ran harder to get to her before they hurt her. I balled my small fist closed and swing at the guy holding Emma as hard as I could. He went down hard letting go of Emma to fall to the ground on her knees._

_'E-Eddward?' she asked looking up at me with teary violet eyes._

_'You fuckers will pay,' I growled at the guys in front of me._

* * *

_Kevin's pov_

_I looked down at Emma to see her shivering. I raised a brow and stopped in my tracks._

_"Are you cold?" I ask her in concern._

_"Huh? Oh, no Kevin I'm fine dude," she says smiling weakly at me._

_"You sure dude?" I ask still worried._

_"Yeah, don't worry about me," with that she walked into class without me holding herself._

_I shook my head and followed her in. 'Does nobody talk about how they feel?' I thought._

_"Well I can't say much," I whispered sitting next to Emma._


	6. Normal Days!

Kevin's POV

I sighed as Emma ignored me through the class. I was annoyed until the teacher turned towards us.

"Alright,y'all can have free time," Mr. Harr says smiling at us.

"It's you guys not y'all," Emma whispers correcting the teacher.

I laughed causing her to look at me.

"Dude you sound like Double D," I say smiling at her.

"I do?" she asks looking at me playing dumb.

"Yeah, I mean didn't y'all notice?" I ask smirking.

"It's didn't you notice not y'all," she says sitting up straighter.

"I know I was testing you dork," I say still smirking at her.

"What? I-I...ugh you suck," she says looking away from me.

"So do you," I say leaning my head against my hand.

"K-Kevin! Dude your pervert," she says looking at me bewildered.

"What? It's true though," I say shrugging.

"So? Your such a perv," she says rolling her eyes at me.

"I know," I says sticking my orange tongue at her.

She rolled violet eyes again at me before sticking her yellow tongue at me. I laughed at her making her start laughing as well.

Kevin and Emma talked the rest of the period making fun of each other or talking about random shit.

"Dude, I haven't talked to someone like this in a while," Kevin says smiling at the golden-red hair girl in front of him.

"Really? Wow, Edd and me talk like this all the time face to face or over the phone," Emma says smiling sadly at the ginger boy.

"Yeah, Nazz and Rolf have been busy this summer with things so we really haven't hang as much," he says sadly, "Between Double D and you people can tell there's a strong bound between you guys."

"Yeah we are, I trust him with my life," Emma says, 'Kevin can I ask you something later?"

"Sure dude," Kevin says looking at the girl in concern.

* * *

Third POV

Edd began to read the tenth chapter in the fanfiction he was reading from his phone. He had already finished the work for his AP English class and was know sitting reading. 'Ha-ha I can't believe the character did that,' he thought to himself as he read over something funny in the fanfiction.

'RING!' the bell screamed telling students to go to there next class. Edd sighed closing the app on his phone before grabbing he's things. He stood up and headed out the door to his locker. He opened it placing his English book up before grabbing his Calculus book from his locker then shutting it.

* * *

Edd's POV

I headed to my second class pasting Emma and Kevin on the way.

"Hi Edd," Emma says smiling at me.

"Salutations Emma and K-Kevin," I say waving at them.

"Sup dork," Kevin says nodding his head at me.

I smiled at them before waving again moving closer to my class. I watched Mr. Lee running around his room looking for something.

"Greeting Mr. Lee did you misplace something?" I ask setting my stuff on my desk.

"Oh hello Eddward and yes it seems I did," he says looking under a desk.

"May I ask what it maybe?" I ask smiling.

"The test for today," he says looking up at me, 'I've seemed to have misplaced it somewhere."

"Oh dear, may I help you?" I ask surprised.

"That would help," he says smiling back.

I nodded and looked around the room to find the test papers. I looked under one desk to find them there.

"I found them!" I say standing up smiling.

"Oh Thank you Eddward for the help," Mr. Lee says smiling at me as he grabbed the papers.

"No problem sir," I says still smiling.

He nodded and headed over to his desk as other students started coming into the room. I sighed and sat down in my seat getting ready for class to began.


	7. Except Our Past

_Third POV_

_A month passed and Edd was sitting at his house with Emma talking about her birthday._

_"Eddward I don't know if I want a birthday party," she says watching him write on papers from his bed._

_"But I want to have one for," Edd says turning to look at her, "I haven't spent one of your birthdays with you."_

_"So true, fine we can have for me," she say smiling softly at the sockhead in front of her._

_"Marvels! I'll tell the others tomorrow," he says smiling back._

_"You're so easily made happy," Emma says standing up walking over to her best friend._

_"I am," he says smiling at her._

_"Your such a dork, but I do love you," Emma says hugging Edd._

* * *

_Edd's POV_

_I hugged Emma back before smiling sweetly. I love this girl, she's like my sister. She's all I ever have has a family that was around when she could._

_"I love you, too Em," I say hugging her tighter._

_"Well are you hungry?" she asks standing up straight._

_"Yes, I take it your making lunch today?" I ask smiling at her._

_"Oh yes and dinner since I'm staying over," Emma says heading over to the door._

_"That is quite alright Em," I say standing up, "I'll come and access you."_

_"That's fine," she says heading downstairs with me close behind._

_We enter the kitchen to start lunch. Emma headed over to the fridge and open it._

_"How about some nice healthy sandwiches and salad?" she asks looking back at me._

_"That sounds very delicious Em," I say smiling._

_"Light ranch or Italian?" she asks turning to look back into the fridge._

"_Italian please Em," I say heading to the pantry to get the bread._

"_Alright," I hear her say, "Light mayo with ham and cheese?"_

"_Yes that's all I want on it," I say heading to the counter placing the bread down on it._

_I hear her grunt as she shuts the fridge with her foot before setting all the stuff on the counter. She smiled up at me before pushing me of the kitchen._

"_Watch TV," she says before heading back into the kitchen._

* * *

Kevin's POV

"_Dude stop you're going to lose anyways," I say pushing Nat with my elbow._

"_Never! I'll shall bet you," he says shoving me with his shoulder._

_I rolled my eyes as I watched my character on Halo shoots Nat's from behind. I burst into a fit of laughter as the screen showed 'GingerJock12 Kills:20 Died: 2, AssLover4Eve Kills:2 Died:20'._

"_I told you I'd win dude," I say smirking._

"_Whatever you cheated," Nat says pouting._

"_No I didn't and you know I didn't Nat," I say standing up to stretch._

"_Hmm, Have you talked to Emma about Edd?" he says stopping me in my tracks._

"_Ummm….." I say standing behind the couch._

* * *

Kevin's Memory

'_So Emma what did you want to ask me earlier?' I asked walking into the café with her._

'_Do you like Eddward?' she asked as we walked into the line._

_I stopped and looked around before I looked back at her._

'_W-why?' I whispered nervously._

'_Cause I can see it in your eyes,' she said grabbing lunch before paying for it._

'_R..Really?' I asked confused._

'_Yes silly,' she said giggling, 'So cute! You're blushing.'_

'_S-Shut-up!' I said turning my head away from her._

'_You'll never get with Eddward without knowing and excepting not just his past, but mine as well Kev,' Emma said before heading over to Nat smiling._

_I stood there confused at what she told me._

* * *

(( Still Kevin ))

"_So you have to find out about their past to get with Edd?" Nat asks looking at me after I told him what happen, "That's harsh, but understandable."_

"_You're telling me Nat," I say taking off my hat and scratching my head, "If I want to get Double D I'll have to learn of his past, which is very hard to do."_

"_Why you say that?" Nat asks confused._

"_They hate taking about it," with that I headed into the kitchen. _


	8. Help For Edd!

Kevin's POV

"Dude, that really sucks," Nat says frowning at me walking into the kitchen.

"I guess," I say opening the fridge.

"You guess?" he asks, "How are you going to get them to talk?"

"I have to prove I like him," I say grabbing a soda, "I have to finally show him."

I hear Nat gasping from behind me. I rolled my eyes before turning to face him.

"It'll be Em's birthday soon," I say smiling, "I'll help him with that."

"Smart dude," Nat says smiling at me.

* * *

Third POV

The next day Edd entered school with Emma close behind him.

"I can't wait for your birthday," he says heading to his locker.

"I guess Eddward," Emma says, "But with you there I'll be happy."

Edd smiled at the golden-red hair girl before opening his locker.

"Hey Double Dork," Kevin says walking up to the two teens, "Hey Em."

"G-Greetings Kevin," Edd say turning to smile shyly at the jock.

"Sup Kev," Emma say smiling at the jock.

"So, its almost your birthday dude," Kevin says smiling at the girl.

"Yup and you remember," she says smirking, "Edd here needs help with creating my party."

Edd blushed as Kevin smiled down at him before looking back at Emma.

"I take it you want me to help him?" he asks smirking.

"Yuppies," she says before grabbing Edd's arm.

* * *

Edd's POV

I felt Emma's arms wrap around my smaller one.

"Eddward, you'll need the help," she says smiling up at me.

"I-I guess," I say smiling weakly down at her.

"I'll help if you want me to Double Dork," Kevin says smiling at me.

I felt myself blushing once again before nodding slowly.

"Yay! See you can get the others to help,too," Emma says smiling bigger.

"That'll be lovely," I say, "I want you to have the best birthday."

"I know you do," she says pulling me down the hall to our class.

Kevin laughed lightly beside me as Emma smiled goofy at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly at her.

* * *

Sorry that its short! The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	9. Happy Birthday Emma!

Third POV

Edd ran around to make sure everything was getting done. Ed was to go out in the cul de sac and set up tables with Rolf. Eddy and Nazz placed poles all around before streaming them with streamers.

"Hey Double D I got the cake and the ingredients you wanted," Kevin says walking into the sockhead's house.

"Ah! Thank you Kevin please bring them into the kitchen," Edd says from the kitchen pulling out frosting to degerate the cake.

"Okay one chocolate cake and the ingredients for the food," Kevin says entering the kitchen.

"Thank you again," Edd says smiling up at the ginger in front of him.

Kevin stared at him with his heart beating quckly blushing softly.

"N-No problem Double Dork," Kevin says looking away smiling.

Edd was about to say something, but Kevin's phone went off.

* * *

_Phone Call With Nat (( Kevin's POV ))_

_'Hello?' I say looking over at Edd._

_'When am I to bring Emma over?' I hear Nat's voice throuh the phone._

_'In three hour and don't be late dude,' I say leaning against a counter, 'You do have the birthday girl.'_

_'I know dude, but fine I'll be bring the girl in thee hours._

_'Alright, see you in three hours,' _I say before hanging up my phone.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Was that Nathan?" Edd asks watching me.

"Yes, he wanted to know when to bring Emma back over here," I say smiling at him.

"Good, I'll have to thank him when he get's here," Edd says before grabbing the bags from the counter to start on the food, "Will you start decorating the cake?"

"Yeah," I say before grabbing the frosting Edd pulled out.

I wrote in frosting 'Happy Birthday Emma" onto the cake. I smile down how perfected it looked. I looked over at Edd to see him having problems.

"Do you need help?" I ask laughing.

"It's not funny Kevin and yes that would be lovely," he says looking over at me with a annoyed look.

I smiled sweetly at him before heading over to him. I took the pan from him placing it in the oven before grabbing the other one that he handed me.

"I'm going to go check outside," Edd say heading to the entrance of the kitchen, "Care to join me?"

"What about the food?" I ask him.

"It has to cook for a while," he says smiling at me.

I smiled back following him out of the house. We gasp to see almost everything set up for the party.

* * *

Edd's POV

"Oh dear! Guys it looks wonderful," I say smiling bigger.

"You like Double D?" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn to see Nazz smiling at me. I nodded before running over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you Nazz for helping," I say pulling away to look at her.

"No problem dude," Nazz say smiling bigger, "Its worth helping you to celebrate Emma's birthday."

I nodded before walking over to a table with presents on it. I smiled tomyself then turned to see Kevin smiling at me.

"She'll love it Double D," he says smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled back and nodded my head. My feelings for Kevin have grown more he has helped me with Emma's birthday party. I've forgiven him on how he was when we were younger. We've been good friends for a while now, but I'll soon not be able to hold in my feelings much longer.

"Edd have you finished the food?" I hear Eddy say behind me.

"Oh no! I almost forgot," I say running back to my house with Kevin not that far behind.

I ran into the kitchen and headed over to the oven. I open it to see the food was done.

"Wonderful!" I say pulling the food out.

* * *

**Emm's POV (Only for on some chapters)**

I followed Nat around the mall until I stopped by a candy shop.

"NAT! I want candy!" I yell at him smirking.

"Then we shall get some," he says smiling back at me.

"YAY!" I scream running into the shop.

I ran over to the chocolate area looking for something I want since I was stuck with being with Nat until Eddward calls.

"Nat I'm getting bored," I say looking over at the teal hair boy I called friend.

"I know sweet=ass, but we only have," he say before looking at his phone, "an hour left."

"Ugh! Really?" I say annoyed.

"Yes really," he says laughing at me.

I rolled my violet eyes at him before looking at the jelly beans next to the chocolate. I smiled evilly and grabbed a hand full of them. I look back over at Nat to see if he was watching me I smiled bigger seeing he wasn't.

"Oh Nat~" I say sweetly.

"What is i-" before he could finished I throw the jelly beans at him.

I burst into laughter to see him glaring at me with some jelly beans still on him.

"Ha-ha look at yourself," I say laughing harder.

"Very funny Em," he says growling at me playfully.

I smiled sweetly at him before jelly beans hit me. I blinked before looking back over at Nat smirking at me.

"You're an ass," I say glaring at him.

"No honey I love asses get it right," he say smirking still crossing his arms.

I burst into a fit of laughter before poking Nat's forehead.

"When can we head back?" I ask smiling.

He looks down at his watch before smiling big.

"Now!" with that he he ran out the store with me close behind him.

We ran towards the doors now racing to Nat's car. I smirked as I touched his car with my hand first as he came to a stop by me a few seconds later.

"I-I win," I say still smirking.

"W-Whatever let's go," he say standing up straight before getting into the car.

I nodded and got into the car. We headed back towards town since there wasn't a mall in town. It took us about thirty minutes to get back into town, but the Nat turned down a different road way from the cul de sac.

"Where are we going now Nat?" I ask annoyed.

"To get you ready," he says smiling.

* * *

Third POV

Edd ran around with the others to get everything finished for the party.

"Alright they're heading over here," Kevin says looking over at Edd.

"Okay, everyone they'll be here very soon," Edd says smiling big.

"Okay guys you heard the dork," Kevin says smiling.

Everyone nodded already ready for the party to start. Edd say down at one of the tables that had been set up. Edd was excited to see Emma's face on what he did for her party.

"Thank you Kevin again I really appreciate it," Edd says looking up at the ginger in front of him.

"No problem dork it was fun working with you," Kevin says smiling down at the sockhead.

Before more could be said a car pulled into Emma's drive way. Edd stood smiling bigger then he ever did before.

"OH MY GOD! EDDWARD!" Emma screams jumping out of Nat's car and running over to the sockhead boy.

Edd open his arms for the golden-red hair girl to run into. Emma ran into the boys arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you Eddward," Emma says pulling away smiling at him.

"You're welcome Emma," Edd say smiling at the girl.

Emma looked around to see the place decorated with streamers and balloons. Nazz turned on music signalling that the party was to start. Emma's outfit of a green and black corset top with a black skirt that moved as she danced made Edd smile.

* * *

Edd's POV

Emma danced with Rolf as I sat and watched her enjoy herself. I felt happy that I convinced her to let me do this.

"She loves the party," I hear Kevin say beside me.

"I can tell," I says smiling up at him.

"You out did yourself dork," Kevin says smiling down at me.

"Thank you," I say standing up, "but I had help by you."

Kevin smiled at me before grabbing my hand. I looked at him confused before he started pulling me to the dance floor.

"Come on dork, let's enjoy the party as well," he says as Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline started playing.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating,**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

Kevin pulled me close to him as we got onto the dance.

"Let me take lead this time dork," he says smiling at me sweetly.

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

I couldn't help, but stare into his green eyes that shine with joy.

**Hey, hey, beautiful, the sunshine**

**Shines oh oh so bright, alright.**

**Laid back I'll spend the night just staring at, you.**

Kevin pulled me closer to him. My heart started beating faster being this close to my crush. I blushed and looked down.

**For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.**

**There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.**

"Don't hide your face from me dork," I hear Kevin say.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

I felt something touch my chin tilting it up to see Kevin's smiling softly.

**Heart, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

His face was to close to mine and I knew it. I could feel his breath on my face.

**Close your eyes, don't say a word.**

**You're way too beautiful, you heard.**

**The way, the way my heart keeps beating,**

**beating b'beat beat beating.**

His face started to lean closer to my face. I wanted to burst with excitement.

**For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.**

**There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.**

I felt his lips brush against mine softly before they smashed into mine.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

* * *

Kevin's POV

His lips are softer then I thought they would be. Their almost like girl lips, but different.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

I felt him start kissing back making me smile into the kiss.

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

**A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,**

I could feel my heart beating faster the more we kissed. I felt my cheeks heat up.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**beating, beating, beating.**

We pull away to catch our breathe before looking at each other.

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

"I didn't know you felt that way Kevin," Edd say looking at me surprised blushing.

"I have for a while," I say, "But Emma made me realize I couldn't lose you."

**So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.**

**And the soul reason I keep believing,**

**That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.**

**(For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in)**

**(There was one for every time that my)**

"I've felt the same about you Kevin, but I was afraid of my past," Edd says smiling weakly at, "You'll have to know Kevin."

"I'll be here waiting for you and Emma to tell me you guys past," I say smiling, "as long as if your with me."

I looked to my right to see Emma standing there smiling at us. She ran over to us before pulling me away from Edd into her arms.

"Thank you Kev," she whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I whisper back.

"For loving him," she says pulling away smiling sweetly at me.

* * *

Alright guys sorry for not posting as much, but school takes a lot of out of me. Plus I was going to pose on my birthday (Sept. 26), but I was very busy and Friday was no different. Oh and please no hate messages about boyxboy please. If you don't like don't read.


	10. Hanging Out

Edd's POV

I ran down the stairs as my doorbell kept being pressed.

"Oh dear! I'm coming!" I yell running faster to the door.

I get to the door and open it to see Emma, Nat, and Kevin standing there smiling at me.

"Eddward!" Emma cries hugging me.

"Greetings Emma," I say hugging her back.

"Well forget us then Edd," I hear Nat say making me roll my blue eyes.

"Nat no one could forget you," I say pulling away from Emma.

"So true sweet ass," he say winking at me.

"Anyways Double dork are you going to invite us in?" Kevin asks smiling at me.

"Oh yes, please do come in," I say moving to head to the kitchen, "would you guys like a drink to drink?"

"Apple juice Edd for me," Emma says heading to the couch.

"Water for me sweet ass," Nat says sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Alright," I say smiling, "and you K-Kevin?"

He stood right in front of me smiling sweetly at me. My breathing stopped as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"Apple juice, too please Double dweeb," he says sweetly.

"A-Alright," I say blushing before turning away heading into the kitchen.

"Too cute," I hear him say before heading into the livingroom.

"Oh dear! I think I'm going to have an heart-attack," I say leaning myself onto one of the counters.

I felt light-headed after staring into those green eyes of his.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I blushed lightly remembering Edd's face from a few moments ago.

"Kev you okay?" I hear Emma ask.

I look over at her to see her smirking at me. I rolled my green eyes at her before sitting next to her on the couch.

"You're so cute when you blush Kev," she says teasing me.

"I don't blush," I say ingoring her.

"Whatever you say ginger," she says leaning back in the couch.

I rolled my green eyes again before paying attion to the TV. I sighed and leaned back into the couch and tilted my head back to see Edd having trouble.

"Dork if you need help say something," I say standing up and walked overto him to help.

"S-Sorry Kevin," He says as I take two drinks from him.

"Don't be dork," I say smiling at him, "I should've stayed and helped you."

"It's fine Kevin," he says smiling weakly at me.

I shook my head and walked over to Nat handing him the water he wanted. I sighed as I sat back down on the couch next to Edd.

"Let's watch a movie," Emma says placing her legs across Edd's lap.

"Yes we should," Nat says smiling back at us, "Edd which one?"

"Um...It doesn't matter," Edd says smiling weakly.

"How about a scray movie?" Emma asks smiling big.

"I'm in," I say smiling.

"Me too," Nat says looking back at us.

"Alright," Edd says moving Emma's legs and stood up, "How about Insidious?"

"Oh yush!" Emma says laughing.

"I'm fine with that dork," I say smiling at him, "So is Nat."

* * *

Third POV

Edd found the disc and put it into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote before heading back over to the couch. Emma sat up and leaned against the couch arm as Edd sat beside her.

"Alright let's start this shit," Nat says before lauging like a mad man.

Emma laughed with Edd as Kevin shook is head at his treal hair friend.

"You're a dork dude," Kevin says as Edd pressed play on the movie.

"So you love me," Nat jokes looking back at the ginger teen behind him on the couch.

"Whatever dude," Kevin says before leaning back into the couch.


	11. Happy (Late) Halloween!

Third POV

Emma's birthday passed with some others, but the holiday everyone was waiting for was Halloween. Halloween in the cul de sac the holiday was a big thing to do. Halloween meant Halloween parties, which Kevin was excited for.

Kevin has been hanging more with Edd after Emma's party, but he wasn't dating him yet. But hey! He wasn't complaining yet he was just happy to spend more time with the dork.

"Kev are you doing the Halloween party this year?" Kevin hears Nazz asks beside him.

"Yeah, I'm having Edd and Emma help me with it," he says smiling down at the blonde girl.

"What about Nat?" she asks as the head over to her locker.

"He's going to help, but he's also trying to help one of his friends come down here," Kevin says leaning against the locker next to Nazz's.

Kevin's POV

"Really? Who?" Nazz asks me.

"Some guy name Wyatt," I say rolling my green eyes at her.

"Oh wow! Well let's hope his cute," she says smiling at me.

I roll my eyes at her before I felt something tug on my leather jacket sleeve.

"Morning Kevin," Edd says smiling up at me his cute little gape showing.

"Hey Double D," I says smiling back at him, "Where's Emma?"

"Oh she was with Nat talking about Halloween costumes," he says moving his bag closer to him.

"Oh okay," I say before I hear Nazz close her locker beside me.

"Have you guys decided on what you're going as?" she asks smiling at us.

"I want to be a vampire," Edd says smiling bigger.

"Really? That's cool dude," Nazz says smiling bigger at him, "I'm going a zombie cheerleader."

"That'll be cool Nazz," I say smiling at her.

"Kevin you should be a vampire,too," Nazz says as we head over to where Emma was.

"I guess, is that fine Double D?" I ask looking down at the dork next to me.

"I-I'm fine with that Kevin," he says looking away blushing.

"Edd I'm going to be a fay," we hear Emma say before she jumped up and down in front of Edd.

"That's great Emma," Edd says smiling at her.

"I know right!" she says as she stopped jumping up and down.

Edd laughed as Emma just stood there smiling at him sweetly. I liked the way she could bring out a different Edd more then any of us could.

* * *

Edd's POV

Emma smiled at me sweetly reminding how much of a child she could actully could be. She was always different around others, but she was getting better.

"Well then since we know what we're going to be for Halloween," I say placing my hand on my hip, "We need to figure out things for the party."

"Yeah we do, so Dork do you and Emma wan to come to my house to talk about it?" Kevin asks beside me.

"U-Um sure Kevin that'll be fine," I say smiling shyly up at him.

"Cool, well me and Nazz are going to class see you guys later," with that Kevin left with Nazz.

"Well my little dork let's head to class," Emma says pulling me with her.

I laughed before following in step with her.

"Do you think they'll come?" I hear Emma ask.

I felt the whole world stop around me when she said "**they'll**". I looked over at her to see her viloet eyes staring back at me.

"I-I don't know Em," I say fear running through me.

I could see the pain in her violet eyes before she looked away from me. Our past is eating her away, Emma wasn't the same little nerd that I knew her to be.

* * *

Emma's POV (Day before Halloween)

I pushed the cart down the row looking at candy bags for tomorrow.

"Kevin do we need this much candy?" I ask rolling my violet eyes for the third time as he dropped another bag into the cart.

"Yes, I have to give out candy and our friends can be big fat ass," he says smiling back at me.

I sighed before looking behind me to see Eddward coming back over to us with cups, plates, dishware, and napkins.

"Alright Kevin I go all the stuff," he says smiling at us.

"Good, let's go get drinks and food for tomorrow," Kevin says heading out of the row to another one.

Edd and me sighed an followed after him.

* * *

(Halloween Day-Emma's POV)

I slipped my wings onto my back before looking at the mirror. I fixed my make-up then smiled.

"EMMA!" I hear my name being called.

"GOD! I'm coming!" I yell back before opening the bathroom door.

I ran downstairs to see both Kevin and Edd dressed already. I squealed jumping up and down.

"OMG! You guys look so smexy," I say smiling like a madman.

"T-Thanks Em," Edd says looking away blushing, "I love your outfit."

I smiled before pulling the boys into a hug. I was excited for the party to start. 'RING!' The doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get the door, Kevin start the Halloween music," I say running to the door.

I open the door to see Nazz (as a Zombie Cheerleader), Rolf (as a Pirate), Jimmy and Sarah (as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb for Alice), Jonny and Plank (as Batman and Robin), Ed (as a Alien from one of his comic books) and Eddy (as a Zombie) . I smiled bigger and move to let them in.

"Wow! Emma I love your outfit!" Nazz says smiling at me.

"Yes Em, Nazz is right your outfit is beautiful," Rolf says smiling at me.

"Oh thank you Rolf," I say smiling back.

* * *

Third POV

The party was in a roll when the door bell rang. Edd closer to the door so he headed to open it.

"Hello-Oh Nat you're finally here," Edd says smiling big.

"Sorry Edd I had to get a friend of mine," Nat says smiling back at Edd.

"Oh that's fine," Edd says.

"Great, meet my friend," Nat says moving aside to show a green hair boy with brown eyes also wearing a Wood Nymph costume, "Wyatt."

Edd's jaw dropped he had to say that Wyatt was a hot guy and looked sexy as a Wood Nymph. Edd shook his head before smiling at the green hair boy.

"Hello Wyatt I'm Edd," Edd says smiling.

"Nice to meet you Edd," Wyatt says smiling big.

Edd moved aside to let them in, but as he shut the door someone stopped it.

**It's close to midnight**

**Something evil's lurkin'in the dark**

**Under the moonlight**

"Hello Eddward," a voice says causing Edd to freeze.

Edd looked up to see faces he didn't wish to see.

**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to scream**

**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

"D-Dylan," Edd says shrinking into himself.

"Edd! Where are y-Dylan," Emma says causing Nat and Wyatt to look back at Edd.

**You start to freeze**

**As horror looks you right between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed**

Edd couldn't move away from the taller teen in front of him. He felt like prey caught in a trap.

"Greetings Emma love," Dylan says pushing the door open wider moving Edd away.

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller at night**

**And no one's gonna save you**

Emma felt her blood run cold as she watched Dylan come towards her. He was here to finish the job he started years ago.

"S-Stay back Dylan," Emma says warning him anger feeling her.

**From the beast about to strike**

**You know it's thriller**

**Thriller at night**

"What are you going to do?" Dylan says as his other friends pushing into the house.

"I-I'll kill you this time," Emma says stepping forward.

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight, yeah**

"Then do something love," Dylan says smirking at the golden-red hair girl.

Emma sneered before her leg went up and down bring Dylan's head down with it.

**You hear the door slam**

**And realize there's nowhere left to run**

**You feel the cold hand**

Emma smashed Dylan's head into the floor of Kevin's house before stepping back.

"If I was you I would stay down this time," she hisses at him.

**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

**You close your eyes**

**And hope that this is just imagination**

It was silent before laughter could be heard. Emma growls as Dylan started moving.

"Emma stop before he hurts you," Edd says as Kevin moves in to see what was going on.

**But all the while**

**You hear a creature creepin' up behind**

**You're outta time**

Dylan laughed harder as he stood up. He smirked at Emma before lunging at her.

"Bah," Emma says as he shoved a blade into her stomach.

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller at night**

**There ain't no second chance**

"Hack!" Emma says spitting blood out.

"EMMA!" Edd screams causing everyone else to look over at them.

**Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**

**Thriller**

**Thriller at night**

"You should watch your step Love," Dylan says pulling the blade out of her, "You too Eddward."

Dylan smirked darkly over at Edd before heading to the door.

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight**

"Until next time you two," Dylan says before leaving with his gang.

The house fell silent only "Thriller" was playing around them.

**Night creatures callin'**

**The dead start to walk in their masquerade**

**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**

**(They're open wide)**

Edd fell to the floor as Emma fell back. He caught her in his arms. Tears streaming down his pale face.

"E-Emma," he muttered staring down at her.

**This is the end of your life**

**They're out to get you**

**There's demons closing in on every side**

"E-Eddward," Emma says weakly.

Kevin, Nat and Wyatt run out of the house to catching Dylan and his gang, but they were gone.

**They will possess you**

**Unless you change that number on your dial**

**Now is the time**

"Damnit," Kevin says as Rolf come out of the house.

"Casanova Kevin they're long gone now," Rolf says placing a hand on Kev's shoulder.

**For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**

**All through the night**

**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**

Kevin sighed before heading back inside with the others. He came in to see Edd crying as Emma spit up blood.

"Nat call 911," Kevin says heading over to Edd and Emma.

**I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller**

**Thriller at night**

**'Cause I can thrill you more**

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try**

**(Thriller)**

**(Thriller at night)**

**So let me hold you tight**

**And share a**

**(Killer, diller, chiller)**

**(Thriller here tonight)**

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller at night**

**Girl, I can thrill you more**

**Than any ghoul would ever dare try**

**(Thriller)**

**(Thriller at night)**

**So let me hold you tight**

**And share a**

**(Killer, thriller)**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**And whosoever shall be found**

**Without the soul for getting down**

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

**And rot inside a corpse's shell**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**(Thriller, thriller)**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**(Thriller night, thriller))**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Thriller at night, babe**

**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**The evil of the thriller**

"Emma, Emma please don't die on me," Edd cried holding Emma close to his chest.

Emma smiled coldly up at Edd before closing her violet eyes.

"EMMA!" Edd screams holding his best friend closer to him.

**Cliff Hanger**

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy. This is for Halloween. Wyatt is own by me.


End file.
